


Burlesque Blues

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Set during the burlesque times Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Burlesque Blues

“Bluu your next girly!,”a greasy chubby old man blurted outside of dressing room,”Get snappy about it! I don't my customers having to wait!!”  
Bluu rolled her eyes and patted the last finishing touches of makeup on her face. She gets up and adjusted the outfit from slipping out of place then headed backstage.

Leo and his brother decided to stop at a Entertainment Bar. It was near the outskirts of Venice and easy to park front of it. His chauffeur opens their passenger door and Leo stepped out the midnight black vehicle.

Dana put on her makeup as well and she was called to go backstage as well. She nodded and walked backstage.

Donnie was loving the place they stopped at. He couldn’t wait for a chance to see one of the girls as he walked inside.

Bluu was able to catch a glimpse of her and saw how edgy she was.  
“Don't get nervous, “She answered, “Do as we rehearsed.”  
The girls knew each other for nearly a month, sticking close together and both trying their best to survive otherwise they fall into streets.

As soon as Leo stepped inside with his blazer hung around him like a cape, the far back of the bar become dark, but it was only a matter a minutes before the lights dropped on sparkling women.

Dana nodded and blushed as she went onstage and started doing her thing like Burlesque.

Donnie sat next to his brother and he sat in a chair at a table watching the pretty girls.

The music spiced up and crowd grew excited. Bluu walked into the center as graceful as a peacock. Her tail now wrapped around her neck like feather boa was spun around her hand. The crowd whistle and howl as she swayed her hips but her face was emotionless and slightly sad.

Leo watched and noticed a girl who struggled a little from following the women's moves. Her clumsy steps were adorable which fascinated him more.

Dana then tripped and fell on her boa and a nail caught her outfit and it ripped causing it to fall off. She was now naked. She blushed immensely trying to get offstage.

Donnie was getting turned on and getting frisky and horny at Bluu as he watched her every move his gaze matching her movements.

Bluu lost her focus when she felt a thud near her feet. She glanced and saw her friend now scampering away. Half the crowd began to laugh and she sighed then continue to dance hopefully to distract the crowd long enough from ending the show.

Leo stood up with concern. Without thinking he headed backstage, leaving Donatello at their table. 

Dana ran into her dressing room and smeared and got her makeup off of her face as she cried.

Donnie saw his brother go backstage and he just continued being mesmerized by Bluu. He groaned as he felt tightness in his pants.

The boss of the night club kick the door out the way, stomping and grabbing Dana by her arm. With a thick, rotten cigar between his teeth he growled,”What the Hell was that!? Have you gone stupid or something, Wench?!”  
Before Leo was stuck in a maze, he loud voices and something told him to follow it towards a pink room.

Bluu and the other group of women danced some more then finished their performance by carrying Bluu off stage before the lights shut off again. The crowd roared and clapped wildly.

Dana was a sobbing crying mess as she begged him to let her go.  
“I-I’m sorry sir! It won’t happen again!”

Donnie then followed as well and went to go find Bluu. He wanted to know her name and everything about her.

“The more you say that, I lose money!”  
He squeezed her arm tighter with rage then rose his other hand.  
“I'll teach ya a lesson so that you can remember!”  
His large hand was about to come down her face but then another hand prevented the blow then pulled it from behind. 

The girls set Bluu down complimenting her before running to their rooms for the next act. Bluu got ready as well but then of course her door knocked follow by the cooperative who told Bluu to come to the exit door. Bluu felt disturb by this but the boss’s manager grabbed her wrists and urged her to walk straight to the backdoor.

Dana looked up and saw Leo was there and he stopped the blow. She continued to sob and cry.

Donnie felt that something wasn’t right so he ran to her dressing room and he punched the guy in the face.

Bluu let out shriek then stumble out the exit door. She landed next to three pairs of shoes and glanced up. Three face sneered down at then two of them helped her up aggressively.  
“Bout time that geezer brought you out here!,”the man from the middle said, sparking his cigarette,”We paid him and his boss good money to have fun with you tonight.”  
Terror ran through Bluu’s body as if her blood turned to ice.

“Get out of here old bastard!,”Leo answered glaring down at the man.  
“S-Says who ya son of bitch?,”the geezer spat, wincing in pain.  
Leo let go of his hand and took out his gun.  
“Says this Gun with bullet that has your name on it!”  
The boss nearly pissed himself when he saw the gun pointing between his eyes. He made a break for the door and was gone.  
Then Leo turned to the girl.  
“You alright miss?,”he asked. 

Dana shook her head no as she cried and she found she twisted her ankle on stage. She looked away from him and blushed trying to cover herself as she was still naked.

Donnie rushed out the back door and he punched the guys in their faces quickly taking out his gun as well pointing it at them.  
“You punks leave her the hell alone!”

The men gasped and held out their hands before running down the alley like rats. Bluu’s back was pressed against the wall as she sighed with relief.  
“Thank you, Mister,”she answered. 

Leo tucked his gun away then approached her. He took of his jacket wrapping it around her like a blanket then picked her up.  
“C'mon I'll take care of that leg, free of charge,”he said.

Dana began to shake and shiver violently as she became afraid of him.  
“P-please don’t hurt me! I’ll be good I swear!” she sobbed.

Donnie nodded then he went over to her putting his gun away and he picked her up too carrying her to his car.

Bluu gasped feared the worst as she wiggle her way off.  
“W-Wait Mister! I don't pay with my body! Please let me go!”

“There's nothing to worry about,”he reassured,”I won't hurt you I promise.”  
Leo told the chauffeur to open the door. He threw away his newspapers and did as he was told without even questioning about the girl in Leo's arms.

“B-but that’s how I’ve always been treated. J-just look at my body. I got the evidence to prove it!” Dana said crying.

“Hold on. I never said I wanted you. I’m just trying to help you is all. This is no life for a girl like you. Come live with me and I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

Leo gently set her down then got in. He grabbed a hanky and wiped at her tears while hushing her down. 

“Th-that's very kind of you, Mister but…”  
Bluu stopped and noticed Dana was in the car with them accompanied by another man which looked as exactly like her encounter. 

Dana tried to get away from him still afraid of him.

Donnie looked and noticed Dana the clumsy girl who was on stage.

“Dana!?,”Bluu began,”Wh-what are you doing here?! What happened??”

Leo decided to bring out some ice cold drinks from a secret slot under the seats. “I see you brought someone to tag along as well,Don,”he said pouring sparkling juice in a glass then passing it to Dana.

Dana just looked away from him as she continued to shake in fear.  
“Please just kill me!” she sobbed.

Donnie looked at the hysterical girl wondering why she was acting like this.

Bluu wanted to try and comfort her friend but she was too busy wondering where they were going now that the car is in motion. This made her nervous as well.

“You mustn't say such things sweetheart,”Leo said to Dana,”Please drink this and calm down.” 

“B-but…………..” Dana said trailing off.

Donnie rubbed Bluu’s back telling her it was going to be ok. 

Bluu stiffened but she sighed sunk into the leather seats.

He took her chin to turn it upwards then tilt the glass until the fizzing liquid touched her lips.

Dana then took a sip of it and pretty soon she passed out.

Donnie knew they were nearing their giant mansion.  
“My name is Donnie and yours my dear?”

“Bluu,”she said,”Just Bluu and nothing else.”  
She almost felt at ease when she realize Dana was quiet. She saw her body limp as if falling asleep. 

Leo took her on his lap allowing her to lay on his chest. Bluu was about to cry out when a cloth was pressed on her mouth. A strong smell ran through her nostrils then blackness drowned her vision.

Dana was unconscious in his lap. Something was in the drink that made her pass out.

Donnie took her into his arms and he held her on his lap as well.

Once they arrived at the glowing mansion, the chauffeur parked the vehicle in front of the large stairway and got out to open the men's door. 

Leo rose out the car with Dana still secured in his arms and carried her inside.Their Chauffeur expected nothing but business and he cared less to imply otherwise his payment was on the line.

Dana was still conked out in his arms as she breathed evenly in her state.

Donnie too got out of the car and carried Bluu bridal style into their mansion.

Although unconscious, Bluu looked peaceful when the lights of their home shown on her face.

Leo carefully walked down the hall heading to his chambers. On his way down he order his maids to prepare a bubble bath. Without questioning, they nodded and walked ahead.

It was so strong and everlasting that Dana was still out.

Donnie headed to his room as well and gently set her down on his large king sized bed.

Bluu stirred a little. So far she was still consume from the darkness but can feel the cool, soft material as she was laying on a cloud.

Leo set her down across the foot of the bed.  
As gentle as an angel,he took his blazer away from her naked body then left to return with a towel to wrap around her body.

Dana pretty soon woke with a start. She gasped.  
“Wh-what did you do to me?! What was in that drink?!” she demanded.

Donnie stroked her face so sweetly and gently and then lightly kissed her on her lips.

“Mmm…?”She respond. Her eyes flutter open then stared at Don with shock as she notice his warm lips pressing on hers.

“It was to help you,”he smiled,” I couldn't let you have a heart attack.” He grabbed her hands and pulled her to sit up.  
“Your bath is almost ready but first let my servants check on your ankle.

“B-bath?! B-but…………..” Dana stammered trying to protest.

Donnie then pulled away from her lips and smiled at her.  
“Would you like anything?” he asked her.

“Ssh,”he replied rubbing her shoulders. With a snap of his fingers, a butler enter the room with a first aid kit. He asked for the leg which was sprained which Leo helped. They looked over it then ran a few chemicals on it before wrapping the bruise with a bandage.

“I-I really would like to go home Mr. Don,”she said,”Just me and my friend go and I'll pay you in gratitude.”

“I-I d-don’t understand. Why’re you being so nice to me and aren’t I gonna go back home?” Dana asked him.

Donnie shook his head no at her.  
“Why would you want to go back there anyway?” he asked frowning at her.

Bluu sighed sadly.  
“Because no one would accept me for a job. No one ever took care less me without hurting. I had nowhere else to go. I just wanted to stay off the streets poor and hungry.”

Leo shook his head.  
“So you can find a beating?”  
The butler left and Leo thanked him. He turned to Dana and scooped her up again then took her to bathroom.  
“I wanted to show you kindness because you were never given kindness for a while, am I correct?”

Dana shook her head no.  
“Ac-actually my whole life I was never shown kindness. I-I’m sorry!” she said crying shielding herself from him.

“You’re not going back there. Like I said I’ll take care of you,” Donnie said smiling at her.

“You won't...pay me for sex, will you?”  
She blushed, innocently and trembled.

The maidens leave and Leo carefully place her on the rim of the large four-legged tub. He kissed her forehead as moved her hands away and then the rest of her face.

Dana’s eyes widen in shock and she cried from happiness this time for the first time in her life.

Donnie shook his head no kissing her cheek.  
“I’ll have my servants set up a bedroom for you ok?” 

“Mr. Donatello...”  
Her heart flutter and her shimmering eyes blinked with disbelief. 

He help her take off her towel then gently place her in the tub to soak with the bubbles.

Dana looked up at him her cheeks tinted pink.  
“I-I’m Dana.”

Donnie smiled at her hugging her tightly to him then he showed her her room right next to his. There was lady clothing for her of all kinds.

When Bluu stepped inside, she gazed around with awe, like a child stepping into a toy store. She walked over to the dresses which were nightgowns but she couldn't tell.  
“You know a woman's style, Mr. Donatello!,”She smiled holding the dress out in front of her.

“Leonardo, darling,”he grinned,”My apologies for not introducing myself.”  
He rolled his sleeves back, grab a sponge and began coating her back and shoulders with soap. 

“I-I can wash myself Leo. You shouldn’t have to dirty yourself with garbage like me.”

Donnie just chuckled and said to her, “well this is all for you honey.”

Her jaw almost fell on the floor. She check how it looks by placing it against her chest.

“You are no trash to me, love,”he said softly,”You are a rare jewel that needs to shine. And in order to shine you must cleaned. Now relax.”

Dana eyes brightened at that and she looked up at him as she started to shake, her heart was beating fast, and she blushed beet red. What was this feeling?

Donnie smiled at her and nodded closing her mouth before flies made a home in there.

It wasn't long before Leo was trapped in a steady gaze. They stared at each other for a minute, listening to each other breathing. Suddenly Leo took this opportunity and capture her lips with his.

Bluu blushed and chuckled bashfully.

Dana’s eyes widened and she moaned into the kiss.

Donnie kissed her again but more roughly this time.  
“I’m so sorry Bluu but I can’t help myself. I’m in love with you.”

Her cheeks scorched.  
“Mr. Donatello, I ...I don't know ...what to say .”  
His kisses were strange. Never had she felt these emotions with any other man before.

He kissed at her lips, desperate to taste them. 

“Ahh Leo!” Dana mewled kissing him back molding hers lips to his.

Donnie then picked her up taking her to her bed as he nipped and sucked hickeys on her neck.

She gasped but held on, not trying to jump off his arms this time. 

He turned her around and dipped tongue into her mouth.

Dana whimpered into the kiss as he dominated her.

Donnie then placed love bites all across her shoulders.

The deeper the kiss gotten it's like Dana was starting to float in the air or over the fact that Leo's hands never left their firm grip and want to lift her out the tub.

Bluu whimpered, pressing her cheek on his shoulders as chills race down her spine to her tail.

Dana held on tightly to his shoulders for support as she moaned louder kissing him back.

Donnie took her top off as he stared down at her furry brown melons. He dove his face right in and sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.

He grabbed Dana out the tub and carefully took her in his bedroom.

“Aaugh! Mr. Donatello… that feels--! Oh!,”Bluu moaned and her shoulders shook.

Dana squeaked as she held on tightly to him and looked up at him.

Donnie swirled his tongue around the nipple and made it harden.

He smiled with a strange haze in his eyes. Leo dropped her on the bed and quickly got on top.

She breathed heavily and her body burned from ear to tail. Never had she felt her body this sensitive.

Dana gasped and blushed her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him.

Donnie then began to suck hickeys onto her stomach as he rubbed her hips.

She whined and her hands wander in Don’s scalp massaging it for more.

He stroke her face only to relax her before turning it and expose her neck for Leo to send his love marks.

Dana elicited another moan loudly and and then softly.

Donnie pulled down her bottoms and then sucked on her pussy lips parting her folds with his tongue.

Bluu gasped, “M-Mr.Dona--Hnngh!!”  
She wanted to clamp her legs shut but she forgotten his strength and had her legs tossed over his shoulders. 

He kissed and sucked down trails of hickies until he reached her collarbone. He stopped to bundle her tits.

“Ahh Leo please!” Dana mumbled and mewled as she arched her back.

Donnie rubbed her clit then fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

“'Per favore' cosa? Il mio amore??,”he purred against her wet skin. He kissed at her breasts then took one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Not th-there! I’m….I'm!,”she moaned. Her thighs began to shake and she scratched at Don's scalp.

Dana blushed and held his head closer to her chest arching her back.

Donnie growled as he pushed his tongue deep into her and he rubbed and stroked along her walls.

Bluu’s eyes widen at the ceiling then a white milky substance rushed out of her.

He licked at the rose bud as he sucked around it. His free hand toyed with the other until he finished with the first. 

Dana whimpered as her body shuddered and spawned in delight.

Donnie then swallowed her cum and lapped at her opening taking his fingers and his tongue outta her.

Bluu whimpered again. It was only a matter of minutes to keep a steady breath until she realized Don towering over her.

He lets go of her nipple then gave her other perky peek the same treatment.

“Leo god Leo fuck!” Dana said as she groaned.

Donnie got ready to position himself and he slowly entered her.

He grinned with her nipple between his teeth threatening to bite. Her recent bud which was now warm and swollen he pressed and swirled it underneath his fingers. 

“Mr...Donatello…?,”she whined. It was too late for Bluu to reconsider. All she could at that moment was lightly grab his shoulders.

Dana began to groan and grunt from his ministrations.

Donnie smirked at her as he increased his pace going faster into her.

It reset all over from whimpering to moaning as her body jerk and her eyes grew foggy. 

Leo enjoyed teasing her but it wasn't enough there. He stops and traveled his lips through her rib cage to her stomach. 

Dana looked up at him as she moaned softly.

Donnie grounded his hips against hers his hips slapping against hers as he groaned.

“Mr. Donatell...Mr. Donatello…!!,”she breathed repeatedly. She can barely hold a steady gaze.

Once he reached her lower abdomen she, his hand went ahead in search for more of her sensitive spots he knew would drive her crazy.

Dana moved and cried out in pleasure as she grunted.

Donnie then went harder faster and deeper into her groaning.  
“Please call me Donnie or Don.”

Bluu nods then wrapped her arms around his neck moaning in his ears,”Donnie..Don...Donnie…!”

His fingers rubbed at her clit before slipping them.

Dana moaned softly as she arched her back.

Donnie found her g spot pounding aggressively into it.

She moan grew louder and her claws dug deep in Don’s green flesh. A sudden white flash shot across her vision then her orgasm splashed at him.

He decided to lick at her clit as he thrusted his fingers back and forth at her walls

“L-Leo god please!” Dana mumbled cutely gripping his sheets.

Donnie released his orgasm into her filling her up to the brim with his seeds pulling out panting. 

She whimpered and remain hugging him. 

He tried to hold his chicks while he heard her adorable noises. Leo sucked her clit and pushed his two fingers deeper into her.

Dana began to get turned on from the pleasure she was receiving as she mewled.

Donnie laid down next to her putting his pants back up snuggling her closer to him.

“I...I love you, Donnie,”she sighed happily. 

His tongue brushed at her hidden jewel and thrusted harder until her walls slowly closed on his two fingers.

Dana felt herself release her liquids onto his fingers as she moaned.

“I love you too sweetheart,” Donnie churred to her happily nuzzling her neck.

Never had Bluu been loved where she can't get enough to run away from it. She mewled at him and found warmth against his chest.

He stops and takes his hand out to taste at churring at its special nectar.

Dana whimpered again shuddering in delight.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

Bluu’s eyes were already sealed and her breath grew steady all over again. 

He cleaned his fingers with his tongue then stood on his feet stripping his clothes down then climbed back on the bed towering her. 

Dana flinched slightly as she started to shake in fear again. She was abused before so she was afraid.

He noticed and furrowed his brows together with concern but his eyes changed as the were; kind and honest. Leo kissed at her face hoping to calm her down long before he can enter her.

Dana started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks.  
“Pl-please don’t hurt me!”

“Ssh, Ssh,”he responded, “No Dana I love you I would never hurt you! I promise,Il mio amore.”

Dana stopped crying and looked up at him and sniffled her eyes wide.  
“R-really? Y-you love me?!”

He nods and kissed at her lips then cheek then throat.

Dana moaned and nodded giving him the ok.

He guided himself inside with ease. Leo hugged her in a firm gripped and groan from her tightness 

Dana began to moan and mewl loudly as she gripped his shoulders.

“Dana… you're so … tight!”  
He had to control his urge to pound the life out of her even though it felt like her warm moist body is practically begging for him to do so.

Dana then scratched his shoulders arching her back her toes curling as she groaned loudly.

He began to move in a medium pace just so she can get use to his size.

“Leo please faster and harder!” Dana said mumbling.

He smirked and did as she ask, shoving himself deeper into her womb.

Dana screamed his name in ecstasy.

He growled pumping into her. His rhythm made slapping noises.

Dana then reached her high and climaxed moaning softly.

It took him a few thrusts before his orgasmed shot out of him, causing Leo to hold still.

Dana mewled as their cum collided together and mixed.

“I love you,”Leo breathed. He drew heavy breaths but his body slowly turned calm and pulled himself out of Dana.

Dana breathed heavily smiling as well then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Leo hugged her nuzzling her into his warmth until she stopped trembling.

Dana slept happily and peacefully in his arms. 

The next morning when the sun climbed the skies, soft music rose as well as light scent of spices. It didn't wake Bluu because she thought the affairs she experienced last night was nothing more than a dream.

The sunlight poured into the room stretching towards Leo's king size bed and woke him first after a slight stir.

Dana was still cuddled up sound asleep in his arms. She clung to him. Fresh tears stained her cheeks in her sleep.

Donnie woke up and smiled when he remembered that last night’s stuff wasn’t a dream. He nuzzled her neck softly.

Bluu respond by shifting a little and murmuring under his breath. 

Leo saw them and rubbed them away with his hand and kissed at her neck.  
“Dana, Dana,”he whispered. 

Dana woke up with a stir and looked over at him.  
“L-Last night wasn’t a dream?” she asked.

Donnie got up out of bed and put his clothes on from last night. They were still in her room.

The comfort of the bed she never witness until now, allowed her to sleep some more 

He shook his head and gave her an honest smile as he caresses her face.  
“No.”

Dana started to blush a light shade of pink looking away from him embarrassed.

Donnie walked over to her and bit her ear softly trying to wake her up.

“Mmm?,”she said. She brought her attention of her shoulders and directly into Don’s eyes. 

He took her face and lead it back to his and kissing at her lips this time. 

Dana moaned into the kiss as she hesitantly kissed him back.

Donnie smiled down at her as he said, “morning my darling.”

Her heart and her eyes widen for a split second before she calmed her nerves and sat up. “Last night--!,”she began but stopped and blushed. 

He kissed as long as a minute then stopped and answered, “Would you like some breakfast?”

“A-am I allowed to have some?” Dana fearfully asked.

Donnie looked down at her and nodded.  
“Last night was real sweetheart.”

She smiled through her bashfulness and leaned her forehead under his chin and against his chest.

He looked at her strangely for minute then said of course. Leo gets off the bed and walks to the doorway ordering breakfast in bed.

Dana started to cry.  
“Y-you don’t need to pity me! This is all so wonderful! You’re so kind but I can’t stay here! I don’t wanna be a burden!” she sobbed.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her as he held her against his chest.  
“Want some breakfast love?”

“Yes please, “She nodded.

He quickly turned her to calm her down.  
“Please all I want in return is your happiness!”

Dana looked up at him crying some more.

Donnie nodded as he got her a modest woman outfit to wear to breakfast.

She remembered she was naked and tried walking to the bathroom wrapped with sheets after retrieving the fancy silk clothes.

He promised to pay doctors to help her and anything she desires then hugged her rubbing her back. Leo wished she'd crying and trust him. 

“I-I’m so sorry for burdening you with me. I’m just garbage from the street,” Dana said sadly.

Donnie just chuckled at that and asked, “need some help getting dressed?”

Bluu flabbergasted and turned her back to escape into the bathroom. 

“No, Dana! You must stop,”he said,”You mean so much to me!”

Dana’s eyes widened and she looked up at him about to cry from happiness.

Donnie just chuckled and just stood there waiting for her.

She took off the sheets from around her and examine the material. Never had she something so beautiful that she wasn't sure how to wear but she tried by throwing it over her head.

He showered her with kisses over her face hoping it'll stop her tears. 

Dana for the first time in years actually cracked a smile at him and giggled.

Donnie continued to chuckle as he looked over at her up and down.  
“Looking good sweetie.”

“D-Don,”she cried. Nothing covered her womanhood except her leg when she lifted it and crossed it.

He almost made him tear up. He can tell she been through a lot and he was happy to find her. Just at that moment there was a knock then a maiden’s voice answered, “Your breakfast is here sir!”

Dana remembering she was naked hid under his covers.

Donnie smirked then threw to her other woman clothes that weren’t so revealing.

It made a laugh burst from her leaving a smile to remain on her face. Once she made sure the dress fit her form completely she found a mirror to look at herself.

Leo laughed his tears away then hurried to the door and took the tray from his maid and closed the door. 

Dana looked seeing she was gone and she looked at the food her eyes widening.  
“That looks so good! I’ve never eaten that much in my entire life!”

Donnie just laughed as well looking at her saying, “you look beautiful.”  
He walked over to her and kissed her lips softly.

She welcome the kiss returning it as passionately as she could. 

Leo sets it carefully on the bed next to her and started preparing some of their breakfast before feeding her. 

Dana opened her mouth for him so that way he could slide the food into her mouth and then she chewed it humming in delight.

Donnie then separated from her lips and he took her hand and he lead her to the dining room.

Her eyes can take in so much what surrounded them as they walked through the halls. If she hadn't held Don’s hand now she could've been lost as soon as she stepped outside the bedroom. 

It pleased Leo now and he continued to feed her as much as he could. 

Dana chewed more of the food and swallowed it.

Donnie sat her down in a chair next to his spot as he sat down in his chair.

It put in a lot of focus to keep her eyes from wandering off even Bluu had the curiosity of an innocent child. 

Once he was confident that she was full, Leo ate afterwards.

Dana swallowed the rest of the food and smiled up at him.

Donnie saw his butler and his maids bring them their breakfast.

He carried at cart full of food which could satisfy a whole army. As they were placed on the table before her, her mouth nearly water. 

“This doesn't stop here, y’know, “he said as he picked another dish to eat,”Like I said, I'll give you anything your heart desires.”

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed as she looked at the food.

Donnie just chuckled then he started to eat his food smiling at her.

She had a little trouble picking which dish to eat at first but it was only a matter of minutes until one of the dishes were clean before the next.

He finished eating and set some of the dishes back into the silver cart.

Dana ate more of the other food and pretty soon she was stuffed.

Donnie continued to eat his food and he looked up and across to her.

The second plate was clean and Bluu was about to go after another but she realized Don’s eyes were on her and stopped growing hesitant.

“What would you like to do today?,”Leo asked as cleared the plates from the bed.

Dana stopped eating then said, “c-can I get dressed first?”

Donnie smiled at her urging her to continue eating whatever she wanted.

Bluu looked embarrassed. She didn't want Don to think that she was more of a pig rather than a lady but she couldn't help how delicious the food tasted in this palace-like home.

Leo laughed and nodded he pushed the cart outside then came back with a few gowns in his arms.

“Pl-please don’t make me wear a corset!” Dana said looking up at him.

Donnie just chuckled as he finished eating.  
“Eat as much as you want!”

“Does this look like a corset?”  
He held out one of the cotton dresses in front of him for her to view. 

Bluu nods and carefully took a plate. 

Dana shook her head no and put it on asking him how it looked on her.

Donnie just chuckled again as he looked at her.

Never had she tasted food like this especially if she was lucky to sneak a meal from her recent boss’s office. 

“You looked beautiful, Dana,”he said,”You look happy the way you should be.”

Dana’s eyes widened and she smiled up at him.

Donnie suddenly got down on one knee in front of her holding out a small black box.

Bluu turned and wondered what he was up to. She lost her breath after gasping then dropped her silverware. 

Leo picked her and swung her around the room.

Dana just held on tightly to him as she giggled.

“Will you marry me Bluu? I love you so much.”

“Th-this is all so s-sudden!,”she answered. Her cheeks pinched red and her brows furrow together with questions and anxiety.  
“But…”

“Will you be even happier if you marry me?,”he asked. 

Dana just stopped giggling and looked up into his eyes.  
“I-I don’t kn-know…...I-I’m not sure if I even love you. I-I’ve never felt love towards me before.”

Donnie looked up at her with hopeful pleading eyes as he showed her the ring.

Her racing heart began to melt like wax from fire. Then tears began to form in her eyes.  
“Yes…!”

Leo felt guilty he asked. Just as he found her opening up to him, he ruins it.  
“My apologies it's too soon.”  
He sets her down but doesn't let go of her.

Dana just tilted her head to the side looking up at him.

Donnie was so happy he put the ring on her finger and he picked her up kissing her passionately.

Bluu feared her decision but she just wanted a better life. She kissed him back, holding onto him.

His hands took hers then he said,”I'm going to get dressed and I would like to show you around my home. “

Dana nodded and smiled up at him as she kissed his cheek.

Donnie deepened the kiss as he held onto her tightly.

She whimpered into the kiss.

Leo returned it on her forehead then walked over to his walk-in closet looking for something simple to wear.

Dana giggled and looked over at him.

Donnie then separated from her lips and was gonna show her around his home. 

Bluu didn't mind. She held onto his arm as he guide her down the hall again.

“Love the view, “he asked smirking,”Just wait until later.” He throws on a button up top and tucked it with overall pants.

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed as she looked away from him.

Donnie showed her the outside back and front first showing her the gardens.

Bluu was amazed by the bright colors from flowers , fruits and vegetables she never seen in her life. None of the weeds that were brought in her dressing room would compare to these beautiful plants. She had to stop walking to smell a few along the tour.

Once he smoothed out his outfit, he approached and gently took her hand leading her out the room and into the golden halls.

Dana walked along with him and she looked around in awe.

Donnie smiled at her and chuckled seeing his lover enjoy herself.

Every flower was the sweetest after the next. Bluu reached for a rose to smell but then it pricked her finger. She winced as a bead of blood appeared. Quickly she placed her finger in her mouth to hold her wound.

Leo lead her down towards the front area where there was a living room only bigger with an amazing fireplace and plants framing around it.

Dana widened her eyes. She was in awe.

Donnie got a bandage and wrapped her finger in it.

“This front room is bigger than front room on the first floor,”he said, “We only use the living room on first floor to settle business. You can sit in this one ad much as you want.” Leo walked towards a marbled staircase which leads to the third floor. He never let go of Dana but guide her upstairs.

“S-Sorry,”Bluu said,” I get a little clumsy .”

Dana smiled and nodded as she looked around.

“It’s alright sweetheart,” Donnie said to her smiling at her.

She nodded, and said thank you. She held his hand and continued to walk along with him. 

He brought her out to a patio where there was decorative lights surrounding furnitures for a party or something.

Dana saw it and she thought it was amazing. 

Donnie then kissed her lips softly and stroked her cheek.

“Donnie…??,”she started. 

“We have a pool too,”Leo said,”Right in the backyard. But first, I think my servants are making cronollis, would you like one?”

Dana smiled and saw everyone and she mumbled a hi.

Donnie then decided to show her the gazebo.

She remembered her decision all over again and got a little anxious where it made her queasy inside. Of course she did her best to not show it.

The servants answered good afternoon each smiling to her before went about their business. Then Leo took down stairs and guide her to the kitchen.

Dana smiled and for once in her life she was actually happy.

Donnie looked at her worried and concerned for her.  
“Are you alright darling?”

“Well...um,”she could barely look in the eyes. Bluu held her tongue and decides to look elsewhere.

Her smile was more rare than any painting or treasures he'd ever seen. Leo took a creme-filled pastry from a bronze tray and took a bite before passing it to Dana.

Dana looked down at all the delicacies as she took a bite and she hummed in happiness.

Donnie took her to a private part of the mansion and he asked her something.  
“Please tell me what troubles you honey.”

Bluu grew hesitant like a child who was guilty for breaking a window with a baseball. She had to find her words first and when she did, she answered looking into his eyes,”Please don't get me wrong. I love all the things you're showing to me… I just…”

He watched as his beautiful dove ate without hesitation. He was so fascinated that he didn't waste any moment but to peck a kiss in her hair, then her forehead, then the corner of her lips.

Dana’s eyes widened as she looked up at him and she blushed red her cheeks flushing red as well.

Donnie sighed and said, “you don’t want to marry me right? You don’t want to be with me right?”

Bluu grew dead silent for a minute.  
“No, marrying you is all I ever wanted. I mean-- I believed that before but later I found myself dumped in dirt with no place to go but that night club!”  
Slowly she teared up, “I'm sorry! I'm just scared it'll all go so fast that I'll miss it coming!”

He smirked and held her chin to turn her head so he can kiss her mouth tasting the sweet cream on her lip.

Dana just froze in place embarrassed that he was doing this.

Donnie looked at her getting a little hurt.  
“Do I seriously look like the kind of guy who would do that to a woman? I promise you darling I would never do that to you!”

Leo kissed her lovingly but then stopped.  
“Sorry,”he grinned,”Some of the icing got on your face.”

Bluu bit her lip. The pain in his eyes made her feel terrible and tears already ran down her cheek.  
“I'm sorry, Donnie,”she said,”I'm sorry.”

Dana leaned up getting bold as she kissed his lips softly rubbing his arms.

Donnie held her tightly to him as she cried. He rubbed her back and kissed her all over her face.

“I-I love you Don. I really love you.”  
Her arms wrapped around his hips.

It didn't startled him but rather satisfied him more. His tongue wandered around her mouth for the taste of pastries.

Dana started to moan into the french kiss as she entwined her tongue with his.

Donnie smiled at her picking her up.  
“I love you too Bluu so much.”

After a last few tears, she smiled again kissing at his lips multiple times.

Their tongues danced a little before Leo snuck his hands down her thighs and swept her. He broke the kiss and said, “I haven't shown you our library. It's as quiet as my bedroom and you don't have to worry about disturbance.”

Dana moaned again and nodded blushing as she held on tightly to him clinging to him.

Donnie smiled happily into the kiss kissing her passionately back and he stroked her cheeks.

He carries her into the library then closed the door set her down on a couch.

Her hands rubbed at his scalp lovingly, scraping her claw-like fingernails around.  
“Mmm, ...Donnie,”she moaned. 

Dana squeaked and blushed as she looked up at him.

Donnie smirked at her picking her up and taking her to his room.

She jumped at first realizing the soles on her feet left the floor. Bluu held onto him by his shoulders daring not to let go of their kiss.

He kneeled in front of her caressing her face then chest in order to keep her relaxed.

Clara’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as she looked away from him.

Donnie demanded entrance into her wet cavern pressing his tongue against her lips.

Bluu didn't resist she welcomed him using her tongue and lure him inside.

He kept her distracted with kisses from forehead to jaw line.

Dana began to moan softly as she looked into his masked eyes.

Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth and french kissed her.

Her tangled with his. Their mixed saliva nearly streaked down the corner of her mouth. 

His gazed into hers with pure lust. Leo decides to go for her neck nuzzling and nibbling at it.

Dana moaned and whimpered loudly as she laid down on the couch.

Donnie entwined his tongue with hers as he wrestled with it for dominance.

She moaned and breathed as steadily as she could.

He gave her breasts a squeeze and traced his tongue down her neck. 

Dana squeaked and mewled softly again arching her back.

Donnie came out on top smirking as he latched his lips onto her neck.

“Donnie!,”she gasped. Her eyes rolled shut up whimpering softly.

His lips made a trace of love marks to reveal more than the recent few. He kept kissing and nibbling down past her collarbone until he reached her breast.

“Ahh L-Leo! Wh-what if people see your hickeys on me?!” Dana moaned softly.

Donnie nipped and created hickeys and butterfly kisses on her neck.

“Don't worry, Mio caro,”he muttered,”I closed the door. No one will notice. They practically come here.”

“Donnie...Donnie,”she moaned rubbing his broad shoulders.

“No I mean what if they see them when we go back?” 

Donnie nibbled and bit her skin across her shoulders.

Being caressed by an angel was all she ever wanted but is worth being caught by unwanted viewers?  
“Donnie,”she breathed,”D-Donnie shouldn't we find some place else more private?”

“See what? I promise you, your body is the only art that no eyes should ever see but me.”  
He pulled down her top and settled his mouth over a nipple.

Dana moaned holding his head closer to her chest.  
“What if they see the hickeys on my neck?”

“This is private. I locked the door sweetheart.”  
Donnie took off her dress and sucked on a nipple making it harden with his teeth.

“But Donnie--Aah!”  
She bit her bottom and barely hold her gaze down at Don.

“They won't care I'll make sure of that!”  
He licked at nipple then tweaked it between his teeth.

Dana shuddered in delight as she was getting turned on.

Donnie abandoned that nipple to suck on the other nipple.

“Ooh,Donnie … you make me feel.. so good!”  
She leaned against the wall rolling her head back sighing.

He sucked on it some more until the rose bud harden.

Dana moaned again as she rubbed his shoulders.

Donnie then sucked on her clit rubbing it then entered two digits into her.

Bluu moaned his name raising her right leg up.

He abandon it and moved his mouth down the path towards her stomach and lower abdomen. Leo could tell she was ready from the way her non-virginal flower moistening with his fingers.

Dana elicited a mewl as she arched her back shuddering in pleasure.

Donnie rubbed and stroked along her lining with his wet muscle and his fingers.

She focused on her breathing and balance as best as she could even though this feeling always overwhelm her.

She felt warm and smell sweet. His tongue dipped inside and his fingers worked on her hidden jewel instead. 

Dana whimpered softly as she then shivered and twitched.

Donnie took his fingers and his tongue out of her and he got ready to enter her. 

Bluu expected what was next. She hugged Don’s shoulders and prepared herself. She even licked and kissed his neck.

He hummed softly sending vibration through her folds.

Dana groaned from that as she gripped his shoulders.

Donnie thrusted harshly and roughly into her grunting.

“Donnie, Donnie OH DONNIE!”  
Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. 

He thrusted his tongue faster and rubbed her clit roughly.

Dana arched her back screaming his name.

Donnie thrusted faster deeper and harder into her grunting.

Blue’s lips found Don’s which muffled her moans. 

A few minutes later,her walls clenched his tongue before milking onto it. He licked it up as simple as a dinner plate 

Dana gripped the couch as she lifted up her back moaning loudly.

Donnie groaned as he kissed her back and he rammed roughly into her.

“A-AAaaugh!”  
Her moans became scream in which she was surprise no one came by and discover them.

“Ready?,”he asked climbing over her and stroke her face,”I think you're body is.”

Dana whimpered as she looked up at him and nodded.

Donnie found her g spot reaching to touch it with his shaft. 

“Oh! Donnie, I'm going to--! Aah!”  
Her walls were about to come about any moment. It made her feel dizzy to stop now. 

He pushed her thighs back slowly teasing her opening with his shaft now throbbing to be inside her. 

Dana waited with anticipation and excitement as she smiled up at him.

Donnie thrusted into her as he released his seeds into her as he grunted.

He smirked and slipped him inside as he lean forward to kiss her as rolled his hips inside her.

Bluu’s body slid back onto the bed. She kissed at her lover’s hand which knitted together with hers.

Dana began to moan as she arched her back as her body grew hot from the sensation.

Donnie pulled out of her panting as he collapsed right next to her on his bed.

Bluu turned over and decided kiss at his face whispering “I love you.” 

Every second, his rhythm grew tense repeating his pattern and increasing his speed at the same time  
“Dana,”He grunt,”Dana.”

Dana mewled and whimpered as she gripped his shoulders.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his arms as he whispered, “I love you too,” and fell asleep.

She watched him as he slept then kissed at his beak and forehead with as much passion as a good wife could. She remembered the silver jewel that held her ring finger perfectly and fell into a deep slumber with Don. 

He thrusted harder forcing her body to jerk.

Dana scratched his shoulders squeaking.

He growled. It wasn't enough to satisfy what he craved from her. Leo took other measures by grabbing Dana so that she sat on his lap and pumped into her from there. 

Dana gasped as she moaned loudly gripping his shoulders for support.

He watched Dana’s sweet innocent face flushed making him feel like an animal drilling into her core.

Dana reached her climax orgasming screaming his name.

His load burst into her womb overflowing her with his cum.

Dana mewled softly and then panted.

Leo kept still until he finished then got and carried her towards his bedroom. It was only a miracle that no one found them down the hall in the nude


End file.
